


a perfect fit

by atari_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, but here we are!, guys this is nasty, i’m embarrassed about this, lots of spit and nastiness, please forgive me for the awful title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: just a rough bj with everyone’s favorite god





	a perfect fit

Thor is angry. You can see it in the curve of his shoulders, the set of his brow. You can feel it in the grip of his hands in your hair and the harsh bucking of his hips.  
You feel it in the thick curve of his cock, currently buried in the back of your throat.  
"There we go," he grunts, shallowly moving his hips, pushing his cock just a little bit further into your throat, but even that small movement has you gagging around his thick length. Thor is lounging on the couch, you on your knees between his obscenely spread legs.  
"Oh, that's lovely, little one," he murmurs, his thumb slipping from your hairline to wipe a tear from your cheek. You groan and cough around him.  
His head falls backwards, his hands still firm on the back of your head. His eyes squeeze shut at the fluttering of your throat around his length. "Oh, gods that's beautiful," he mutters, more to himself than to you.  
Your hands squeeze on his thighs, trying to gently signal that you were having a hard time catching your breath. He hums and runs his thumb over your cheek. "Little one, your throat is magnificent."  
You try to take a breath in through your nose, but some of your saliva and his pre-cum gets inhaled along with the burning air, and you cough and splutter around his length. You try to push back on instinct, fingers digging into his thighs to push yourself backwards, but his hands keep your head down, cock firmly down your throat.  
You continue to cough and gag, and he groans, low and drawn out. "Fuck, that's--oh, fuck."  
You let out a noise; you're not even sure what it sounded like, just that you were desperate to breathe.  
His hands hold you down for a second, two seconds more before he releases you with a groan. "Fuck, little one."  
He lets go of you, allowing you to collapse, coughing and gagging with your forehead pressed firmly into his thigh and tears leaking from your eyes. One of his hands travels back to your hair, playing with strands of it and pushing it off your face, his fingers occasionally drifting down to smudge the tears on your cheeks.  
Through your gasping breaths you can hear the wet sound of his other hand fisting his cock, his palm made slick by his own pre-cum and the excessive amount of saliva he's gagged out of you.  
"Just another second, little one, I need that warm throat."  
You're still panting, breath hot on his thigh when his fingers slip back into your hair, gathering it into a makeshift ponytail before using it to lift your head off of his thigh. You whimper and follow his grip to relieve the sting in your scalp, shifting until you're up on your knees again, mouth positioned above him.  
Your breaths are still coming fast and a little gasping, and he hums at the feeling of your hot breath on his wet cock.  
"Ready, little one?"  
You let a small whine slip from the back of your throat, and you don't have time to be embarrassed before he notches the red, spongy head of his cock at your lips.  
"Open wide," he rumbles, forcing you down onto him with his fist in your hair. You whimper when he enters your mouth again, barely having the presence of mind to cover your teeth with your lips before he's thrusting into the wet heat of the back of your throat.  
He releases a long, drawn out groan, his hand tightening almost painfully in your hair as he moves you shallowly up and down his cock. "There we are, little one, there we are," he mumbles, voice deep from his chest. "Your throat was made for me, wasn't it?"  
Your fingers squeeze around his thighs and you try to ignore the aching in your jaw as he pulls you down and jerks his hips up, making you gag.  
"I asked you a question, little slut."  
You whimper, not able to do much more with your mouth spread wide around him. He gives you another warning thrust, and your eyes dart up to meet his. "Answer me," he growls. You try to pull back off of him to answer, but he just tightens his fist in your hair. You whimper again, looking pleadingly up at him, but he doesn’t move, just raises his eyebrows at you.  
"Uh huh," you hum around him, and watch as his eyes flutter shut and his head drops against the back of the couch.  
"Yes, I know it was," he murmurs, resuming his rhythm of pushing your head down and thrusting his hips up to meet it. You can feel the tip of his cock pushing against the back of your throat with each movement, the wet sound of him deep inside of you the only thing you can hear.  
"Take all of it now, little slut."  
You know you're not all the way down on him yet; you can just barely see the two inches still outside of your mouth. You can't usually take all of him without some force, and you know that's what he's in the mood for tonight. You whimper and start to take shallow, faster breaths through your nose, trying to steel yourself before he forces his cock all the way down your throat.  
His hand cups the side of your face, his thumb brushing away your leaking tears. "You're so beautiful like this, little one. So beautiful."  
His other hand readjusts his grip in your hair. "Here we go, darling. Aaaall the way down," he mutters, eyes trained on the stretch of your mouth around him. "There we go, there we are."  
You're breathing harder, the feeling of him reaching further down your throat causing you to panic a little bit, but he keeps pushing and shallowly bucking his hips until--finally--with one last thrust, he's buried balls deep in your throat.  
Your nose is pressed up against the smooth skin of his lower stomach, and his short pubic hair is tickling the skin around your mouth. "Oh, darling slut, that throat is so tight around me," he groans. You gag as your throat convulses around him, trying to expel his cock from your throat.  
"Oh, baby girl, I'm so close," he growls, pulling your head back just enough for you to get a breath, and then he's pulling you back down in a harsh back and forth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat with a lewd, wet sound that has blood rushing to your cheeks.  
"Almost there…almost--" he roars, and with one final pull of you onto his cock, he's coming deep inside your mouth, almost so far back that you don't need to swallow. You hold your breath to make sure you don't accidentally inhale any of his seed, and your poor lungs protest violently as he takes his time coming down, body arched up towards you, hand hard and unyielding on the back of your head.  
After two, three more seconds, he's finally releasing you, and you fall backwards again, this time landing on your ass as you bend over, coughing and gagging. Some saliva and a bit of his cum comes up with each cough, but you can finally take full, deep breaths again.  
The couch creaks as Thor leans over, reaching until his hand is in your hair again. "You're so beautiful," he says softly. "Such a good girl for me."  
You hum and a hand on your chin gently guides you to look up at him. "I love you, little one," he murmurs against your lips, pressing a soft kiss to your bottom lip.  
"Come," he mutters. "It's your turn." He stands from the couch, still bent over as he secures his arms beneath your legs and around your back, lifting you with him, carrying you away.


End file.
